Lost and Forgotten
by Annalyse Malfoy
Summary: Year 6 at Hogwarts is about to begin. A mysterious teen has just moved in at Privet Drive. She and Harry begin to be friends. Harry even falls for her, but then its off to school and he has to leave her until the summer.
1. Prologue

Prologue  
  
Lily and James Potter had just sat down in the study with their neighbors, the Parkers, when the doorbell rang. James knew who it was and knew that there was no way for them to all escape now.  
"Lily, Maria, take Harry and Anna and get out of here. GO! NOW!"  
Lily and Maria ran to the back bedroom with the two babies while James and Jonathon tried to head of their assailant. They heard James open the door.  
"Where is the child," said a snake-like voice calmly.  
"You'll never have her," yelled Jonathon.  
"We shall see about that. AVADA KEDAVRA!" yelled the man.  
A body sank limp to the floor.  
"Jonathon," breathed Maria, tears already flowing from her eyes. She looked out of the cracked door and could see her husbands lifeless body. His eyes were still open.  
"Now, James. I'm sure you don't want the same to happen to you. Where is the child?"  
"She's not here..."  
"LIAR! Give me the girl and you may live!" screamed the man in a hissing voice.  
"I'd rather die," spat James.  
"As you wish," the man said, even more calmly than before. "Avada Kedavra!"  
Lily saw the green flash and watched as her husband sank to his knees and toppled forward.  
"NO!" she screamed, unable to suppress it.  
Slowly the man walked toward the door.  
"Lily. Run. Take them both. I'll keep him here long enough for Sirius to arrive," Maria said handing her baby to her best friend and kissing the three of them on the forehead.  
"I'm not leaving you," said Lily in a shaky voice.  
"Aha!" yelled the man as he threw open the bedroom door. "Trapped like rats..."  
"Leave Voldemort!" said Maria fiercely.  
Voldemort aimed his wand at the now wide-awake Anna. There was nothing they could do now. "AVADA KEDAVRA!" he screamed. A flash of green light erupted from his wand tip. It hit Anna squarely in the chest tearing a big, gaping hole right over her heart. Beams of green light ricocheted off of her and hit everyone in the room. Two huge beams hit Maria and Lily and they died instantly. The small beam that hit Harry left a small, lightening-bolt shaped cut on his forehead. Voldemort seemed to explode amongst the beams. The foundation of the Potter house began to crumble and all that was left was the back bedroom, bodies, and debris.  
Even though Anna had been hit at point-blank range with the Avada Kedavra and had a gaping hole in her chest she was still alive. She and Harry screamed at the tops of their lungs for what must have been hours before someone found them.  
Harry was sent to live with his aunt, uncle, and their child. The Dursley's were a nasty bunch, but atleast they were related to him. Anna had no one.  
She, like Harry, was sent to live amongst muggles to live out a "normal" childhood. But unlike Harry, she would not return to the wizarding world. Or would she. 


	2. Chapter 1: 6 Privet Drive

Chapter 1: Six Privet Drive  
  
Anna woke in a cold sweat. She couldn't count how many times she had awoken from that same nightmare. There were four people, two men and two women, in a house and then this snake-like man arrived and there were flashes of green light everywhere. When the green light dispersed all four people were on the floor, dead, and the snake-like man had disappeared. Each time she had awoken with the worst pain in her chest. Right beneath her scar. For hours she tossed and turned and tried to get back to sleep, but the faces of those poor people haunted her when ever she closed her eyes after that.  
"Anna! Time to get ready for school!" she heard female a voice call from outside her locked door.  
"UGH! 7 comes too early! Come back at 12!" she yelled back.  
"Annalyse Mea-Leigh Parker! Get out of bed this instant," the voice said back, firmly.  
"FINE!" Anna yelled back at her foster mother. She proceeded to stand up out of the comfort of her nice, soft bed. Her chest gave a breath-taking pain and Anna found herself face down in the floor. "DAMMIT!" she cursed aloud. She tried to get back up and succeeded in walking over to her closet. She opened the doors to reveal a sea of black clothing. There was no doubt in her mind as to what the kids at school labeled her as. Goth. She found her favorite pair of black Kik Wears with the 3 foot flares and the blue flames that traveled from the bottom of the leg up to her knee. Then she found her favorite shirt that featured the logo for her favorite punk band, Cash Tuesday. She had gone to school with the guys and had even designed the t-shirts. All 32 different styles.  
When she was done with her clothes she skipped her way over to her vanity. Upon it where her mountains of bracelets and all her favorite black make-ups. When she had bangles up to her elbows, black eyes, and safety pins all over her person, she descended the stairs and went into her bathroom to brush away the yuck of morning breath. Five or so minutes later she was standing outside in her driveway with all of her books waiting for her best friend to drive up in his 1968 blue and white Comaro.  
She heard the squealing sound of tires on pavement and hoisted her book-bag to her back, knowing that Nick would be there in a matter of seconds. Anna looked down to find her shoe untied. She bent down to tie it back and the next thing she knew she was being pulled into an emerald green van. The van shut its doors and sped off down the road.  
  
"I wonder if she knows of her abilities..." a groggy Anna heard a greasy female voice say.  
"Shut up!" another voice hissed. "She'll be waking up any moment now." This other voice was more soothing. It was a male's voiced and it flowed like velvet.  
Anna opened her eyes warily and was grateful that there were no bright lights. Her head was pounding. When her eyes regained the ability to focus on certain objects she looked at the people whose voice she had heard before. She was nearly taken aback by the ugliest creature she'd ever seen.  
"Lidro!" the creature yelled in a greasy voice. "Lidro! The girl! She is awake!"  
"Where am I?" she asked the creature.  
"Six Privet Drive..." she responded.  
  
A/N: sorry it was SO short... I'll make the next few longer... hopefully... thanx to those 2 great ppl who reviewed.... Those of u who thought it sucked, other than licking my bawls, u could have reviewed as well... I need constructive criticism too! ;P thanx u guys! And keep reviewing.... Help me with it... ill put u in the credit chapter! Oh joy, Huh? 


	3. Chapter 2: Who is that?

**Chapter 2: Who is that?  
**  
"Six Privet Drive..." the mysterious man responded.  
  
It had been nearly an hour since the man called Lidro had explained to Anna that she was a witch. She had in turn told him that she had out-grown the whole magic thing when she was seven.  
She knew that it was all just a lie to try to keep her there. Why else would he have locked her in the second floor bedroom? But then again... it would explain all those weird things that had happened to her over the years. Like the time her foster brother had locked her in the closet and the door disappeared causing him to crash headfirst into the dustbin.  
'That's it!' she thought. If I did it that time, then I can do it again!  
Anna positioned herself right in front of the locked door. She concentrated for about five minutes on making the door disappear until suddenly it splintered into millions of pieces. Lidro walked through the shards clapping profusely.  
"Well done!" he said, smiling from ear to ear. "You have more power than I thought!"  
"What the hell? I couldn't have done that..." Anna snapped back, though she hoped it really had been her in a way.  
"You know you did. It's alright Anna. Just concentrate on an object. Concentrate on levitating it... or blowing it up," he added glancing down at the door shards.  
"Can I go outside?" Anna asked pleadingly.  
"You have to stay in the yard. We can't have you wondering off and getting lost. But just incase," he said pulling out a thin, wooden object and waving it around for a couple of seconds. "That should do it should you get curious of what the rest of Little Whinging looks like. Now you may go."  
Anna tore out of the bedroom so fast that all you could see was her long, purple hair whipping the door frame.

Harry was just finishing up a round of his favorite game, Chase Dudley Around With the Wand, when he ran full speed into his enormous cousin, knocking himself to the ground.  
"Dammit Dudley!" he said getting up and dusting off the dirt from his pants. "Are you completely daft?"  
Upon saying this, he finally realized why Dudley had such an awestruck look on his face. There was a girl next door. A beautiful one. She was thin with purple hair and noticeably nice assets.  
"Who is that?" Harry asked, dumbfounded.  
"Dibs!" Dudley nearly yelled and took off at a trot for the neighbor's front lawn.  
"Dudley!" Harry yelled as he ran after him. "Don't make me jinx you Dudley!" This was enough to stop Dudley dead in his tracks. He changed course for his own front door and slammed it upon entering.  
Harry walked over to where the girl lay in the lawn face up with her eyes closed. He stood over her admiring her for a second until she opened her eyes abruptly.  
"Hi!" she said cheerfully.  
"Umm... hey," Harry choked out. He had never talked to someone his own age outside of school... except Dudley that is.  
"Are you the kid next door?" she asked sitting up. Harry noticed her accent. She had to be American. "'Cause I have a tendency to fall for people who live close to me."  
At this statement Harry's face shone brick red.  
"Yeah... I live in number 4," he said, still in full blush.  
"Oh... well that's cool. I just got here with my... uh... dad."  
"I see."  
"But I won't be here for the school year. I'm going to be sent to a private boarding school."  
"Wow... well that's cool, because I won't be here anyway. I go to a boarding school too." Harry smiled really wide. Just met not three-and-a- half minutes ago and they already had something in common.  
"So," the girl said raising her hand, "now for a proper introduction. My name is Annalyse Mea-Leigh Parker... Anna is good though. What's your name?"  
Harry extended his palm to meet Anna's. He shook it amiably.  
"Harry," he said happily. "Harry James Potter."  
"Well, ok Harry. You are my first friend in England." 

A/N: hey you guys! sorry this took so effing long! i wrote this chapter on my sisters computer and its a bitch... well.. i know its short... sorry about that... moonypadfoot! TY! whatever you think should happen with Lidro and Cironia(ugly creature) should be kew... just e-mail it to me.. my e-mail should be on my info... if not, my aim s/n is prepaphobia46... i already know the pairings though... well, thanx again you guys... i promise it will get better... =) luv u all! ;P

Anna


	4. Chapter 3: The Letters

**Chapter 3: The Letters  
  
Disclaimer: don't own anything except Anna, Lidro, and that little ugly thing in chapter 1... You'll find out wut it is later... u'll be all like DUH! But yea... anywho.... Oh yea! I don't own the lyrics to Your Own Disaster by Taking Back Sunday either.... Who ever wrote that is brill though, I tell you... I love it! Sorry it took me so long to update! I had the absolute WORST case of writer's block... it sucked a left nut! But anywho... please review this when you get done reading it... I'd really like to kno what u think  
  
Harry had just come in from one of his walks with Anna when Hedwig flew in the window with a letter from his best friend, Ron Weasley. Harry quickly untied the letter and read it. He hadn't heard from his friend in nearly two weeks, about the same time that it had been since Anna arrived in Privet Drive.****_Harry,  
I hope you've been ok these past couple of weeks. Its been a bit busy around here trying to move Percy's things back into the Burrow. Dad's real reluctant to have him back, but Mum welcomed him with open arms. The prodigal son returns, eh? We're already at Grimmauld Place. We arrived yesterday... with Percy. He's real gung-ho about the Order now that his precious Fudge has received his comeuppance.  
Who's the girl you keep writing about? Anna? Is there a future for the-boy-who-lived with this girl? Flash, mate. Real flash. Hermione will be arriving this afternoon. I expect you've told her about Anna? You know she'll have to go through the best friend test, right? Sorry that we've left you there so long mate. We'll be after you tomorrow though. Well, see you then.  
Ron_  
No sooner than Harry had finished reading the last line in Ron's letter than had a large barn owl swooped in through Harry's window and had landed on Hedwig's cage. He quickly untied the letter from the other owl's leg. The owl just hopped down and began to placidly drink from Hedwig's water bowl. This letter was from Hermione. Harry threw himself onto his bed and read this letter laying down.****_Harry,  
I'm finished packing to go to Grimmauld Place. I can't wait to see you. I don't think we've ever really talked as much as we have this past summer. I've really enjoyed it. I'm going to send you a disposable camera when I go to the store so you can take pictures of you and Anna. I wish you had a wizards camera though so I could see her personality. I'm sure she's really nice.  
I'm going to give you your birthday present at Grimmauld Place. I know you had to have been wondering why I only sent you a card. I got you something really good this year. I'll talk to you tomorrow at Grimmauld Place. If you don't take all the pictures that you can then we're going to have a row about it when I see you. See you then!  
Hermione  
_ Harry folded the letter back up and placed it on his bedside table. He suddenly realized that he didn't have any normal pictures. He had the magic pictures that his parents had kept in the album that Hagrid had given him, but other than that he had nothing. Harry lay there thinking about how good it would be to see his friends again. Then he began to think about Sirius. He would be going back to Sirius's house tomorrow. All of a sudden a ton of memories flooded his brain. Seeing Sirius for the first time as a dog when the night bus had picked him up, Harry nearly killing Sirius for supposedly betraying his parents, saving Sirius from the dementors. Even those few memories were too much.  
Just as Harry was about to storm out of the house and run to the park a small brown package came hurtling through the open window and hit him in the back of the head. He leaned down to pick up the fallen package up off the floor at the perfect time, because the owl that had been carrying it flew in out of control right after it and smacked into the wall right behind where Harry's head had been.  
Harry shrugged his shoulders at the animal who was shaking off the impact and tore off the brown paper around the package. It was the camera Hermione had bought for him. A little piece of parchment fell to his feet. It read: ****_Nothing bad!  
Hermione  
_ "Nothing bad huh?" Harry laughed as he walked towards his bedroom door. He heard a loud banging coming from the front door. He walked into the hallway and heard Aunt Petunia's voice. He stopped dead in his tracks when he heard the next voice, Anna's.  
"Hello Mrs. Dursley!" he heard Anna say. "How are you today?"  
"I'm fine, dear. And you?"  
"I'm just great, thank you ma'am."  
"YAY!" Harry's mind did the happy dance. He wouldn't be yelled at for having "delinquent" friends!  
"You must be one of Dudley's friends," Aunt Petunia said sweetly.  
"No ma'am," Anna said just as nice. "I'm here to see Harry."  
silence  
"H... Harry?" his aunt said weakly.  
"Yes ma'am. We're supposed to go to the park together. I want to teach him how to play guitar."  
"Oh... so... So you're not one of his friends from school?"  
"Oh no ma'am. I start school at St. Mary Catherine's in a few weeks. I'm suppose to be leaving tomorrow to go and get my school books though."  
At this moment Harry came through the door and averted his eyes from his aunt's gaze.  
"Come on Anna. Let's go," he said hurriedly.  
"Alright Harry, alright," Anna said sweetly. "It was nice to meet you Mrs. Dursley!"  
Harry and Anna walked down the street quickly, not talking until Harry was sure they were out of listening range of his aunt and uncle's house.  
"My friend Hermione sent me a camera. She wants us to take some pictures so she can see what you look like," he said excitedly.  
"Pictures, eh?" Anna said raising one eyebrow. "Is this Hermione..." she placed one of her hands in the air parallel with the ground and shook it a little. "Is she funny?"  
"Funny? Well yes. She can be," Harry said unsure. Anna simply kept one eyebrow raised. "But you don't mean funny as in 'haha', do you?" he asked confused.  
"No... but that's ok... I don't think she is from the way you've described her," Anna said patting Harry on the top of his head.  
By the time they had gotten to the park, Harry fully understood what Anna's meaning of "funny" was and had assured her that he didn't know anyone like that, except for maybe one of his teachers when he was 11... But that that teacher had been... terminated in a manner of speaking.  
"So how many pictures does your precious 'Mione want?" Anna asked while picking a dandelion apart.  
"Well," Harry said snapping the first picture of the American teen that day. "She assured me a proper row if I didn't use all the pictures in the camera. So I guess we just have to take all of them," he said over- dramatically while Anna thrust the back of her palm to her forehead. The two teens collapsed in a fit of giggles underneath the biggest shade tree in the park.  
"I love the way you Brits talk," Anna said poking Harry in the stomach. She was the only person to ever do that and in-turn the only person to tickle him.  
"Well I love the way American girls talk," Harry said poking Anna back. At this, she squealed and jumped. Harry tried to tickle her every chance he got because it was funny to watch the girl squirm and fidget and smile up at him. He liked this girl a lot. More than he had liked Cho Chang even. And that was a lot. Anna sat up bolt-right.  
"Shit!" she exclaimed. "I forgot to tell Li I was going out!" she kicked at the ground. "Oh well... I'm sure he'll figure it out."  
"Ok," Harry said quietly.  
Anna turned and looked at his face. It was like he was staring at her. But it didn't feel strange. All of a sudden Harry leaned over and kissed her. It was just a pop-kiss mind you, but it was still enough to give her stomach a case of the butterflies. He pulled away and smiled sheepishly at Anna. She could see his face begin to turn a violent shade of pink. Harry tried to hide his now rosy cheeks by looking up at the sky. Anna put her hand on one of his warm cheeks and he turned and looked at her again. This time it was Anna who made the move. She leaned over and kissed him softly at first, but then more intensely. Harry thought he was about to burst inside. He'd never felt like this before. It was like all the emotions he'd ever felt had been poured into one great big mixing barrel and blended into something that felt like pure bliss. He really fancied this girl and hoped that she felt the same.  
After what felt like forever both teens pulled away for breath. Harry looked at Anna and noticed how flushed her cheeks looked and knew that his were just as red, if not more. Harry decided to take a picture of her like this. He pulled the camera up when she looked away and focused it and when she looked back he snapped the picture.  
"Harry James Potter!" she said in a mock-mad tone. "You'd better run! Because if I catch you you'll be right sorry!" they spent the next half hour chasing each other around and snapping pictures here and there until they finally settled down and Anna took her acoustic guitar out of its case and began to play and sing. She had a beautiful voice and was really good at playing guitar.  
"Why don't you play something I know so I can sing with you?" he asked.  
"I don't know what you know. And plus... do I want you to sing with me?"  
At this Harry pulled up a handful of grass and flicked it at Anna.  
"Fine," he said, trying to sound hurt. "If that's the way you wanna be... then sing by yourself."  
"Ok... lets see... something you'd know... hmm..." Anna began to stroke her chin in thought. "How about this..."  
Anna began to play a slow song on her guitar, and then began to sing a song Harry recognized right away. The first part went like this: Just think of this and me  
  
as just a few of many things  
  
to lie around  
  
to clutter up your shelves  
  
And I wish you weren't worth the wait  
  
because there's some thing's  
  
I'd like to say to you...  
And then it got barely faster and Harry began to sing the song he now recognized as Your Own Disaster by Taking Back Sunday. I don't think that  
  
you know what  
  
you've been missing  
  
Cuz I don't think that  
  
you know what  
  
you've been missing  
He had heard it on one of the radios that a greebo he had seen one day was carrying and became entranced with it. Even his cousin Dudley, who was a definite townie, had been playing it loudly over and over.  
Anna looked at Harry in surprise when he began to sing but didn't stop playing. His voice was amazing. Just the over-all texture of it was brilliant. She'd never heard anything like it before. She then began to sing with him for the rest of the song. ****I dare you to forget  
**

**those marks you left  
******

**across my neck  
  
from those nights when we were both  
  
found at our best  
  
I could make this obvious,  
  
and you, you could deny me  
  
all in one breath  
  
you could shrug me off  
  
your shoulders...  
  
I don't think that  
  
you know what  
  
you've been missing  
  
Cuz I don't think that  
  
you know what  
  
you've been missing  
  
I don't think that you know  
  
I said I don't think you know  
  
I said I don't think you know what your missing  
  
Hey, lush, have fun  
  
It's the weekend  
  
Hey, lush, have fun  
  
Hey, lush, have fun  
  
It's the weekend  
  
Hey, lush, have fun  
  
I don't think that  
  
you know what  
  
you've been missing  
  
I don't think that  
  
you know what  
  
you've been missing  
  
Then they broke up the last part perfectly with Anna singing the Just forget me part and Harry singing the It's that simple part.  
  
Just forget me  
  
It's that simple  
  
Just forget me  
  
It's that simple  
When they had finished their song they looked up to see a crowd of people watching them. Both of them had been too taken by the music to notice anything during the song. They looked at each other and burst out laughing.  
When the sun began to set, Harry was leaning against the tree with Anna propped up against him. He played with the now sleeping girl's hair gently and watched the light blues of the sky fade to bright oranges and reds. He gently shook Anna's shoulder to wake her up. He needed to be getting home. He knew that if Dudley got home before he did then he'd be having another row with his uncle that would kill his good mood.  
The two of them got up and began to gather their things.  
"Wait! Harry! I just realized that we don't have any pictures of us together!" Anna said disappointed.  
She grabbed the camera from Harry and walked over to an old man sitting on one of the park benches and asked him to take a few pictures for her. He agreed to and she and Harry began to pose together.  
After about five pictures the old man announced that there was only one more picture left. "Maybe we should do something memorable for the last one," Anna suggested.  
Harry grabbed Anna's shoulders and turned her to face him and kissed her. The man just smiled and took the picture.  
"I definitely need a copy of that one," Anna said taking the camera from the man and thanking him. With all the pictures taken and everything gathered they left the park and headed home, hand in hand.**

* * *

Yay! That was a pretty long chapter, eh? I think it was longer than the others at least... well... u know the drill... click the little thingy that says "go" and review! Plz! I might not go all serial killer on u then! Lol... tehe.... MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAchokes that wasn't part of the plan.. Anywho... ill try to update sooner this time... sorry... but like I said up there, I had the WORST case of writer's block ever! But yea... I love you guys!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Love,  
Anna 


End file.
